Ma drogue à moi
by CookieKandy
Summary: OS C'est fou tout ce qui peu devenir des drogues dans la vie. La drogue en elle-même, l'alcool, la cigarette, le chocolat, l'internet, le téléphone, l'amour... S'il y en avait bien un que je ne pensais pas avoir un jour, c'était bien celui-ci.


**N.A.** L'idée de ce One-Shot m'est venu en écoute la toune **_Beautiful monster _**de **Ne Yo**

Maintenant bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Ma drogue à moi**

_C'est fou tout ce qui peu devenir des drogues dans la vie. La drogue en elle-même, l'alcool, la cigarette, le chocolat, l'internet, le téléphone, l'amour… S'il y en avait bien un que je ne pensais pas avoir un jour, c'était bien ce dernier. Ayant toujours proclamé mon indépendance pour tout, sauf peut-être pour la nicotine, il fallait que je tombe accro à une fille. Quand m'en suis-je aperçu? Lorsque je me suis rendu compte que j'étais plus en manque d'elle que de mes cigarettes. Aucune fille ne m'avait fait cet effet-là avant elle. Ne plus pouvoir détacher mon regard d'elle quand elle était là, de penser à elle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, jusque dans mes rêves. Voir mes fantasmes. Si au-moins elle était dans même classe que moi. Mais non. Elle étudiait en langue moderne, pendant que moi je travaillais d'arrache pied pour réussir le plus gros programme du cégep. Science, lettre et art. Cours de Science humaine, cours de Science nature et deux cours artistiques. Et ce en deux ans à peine, en plus des cours de base : Français, anglais, philosophie et éducation physique. Pourquoi avoir prit ce programme alors? Parce que tous mes professeurs m'y encourageaient et que dans ce programme je n'aurais pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Là-dessus ils avaient raison, les cours et les travaux remplissaient totalement mon horaire. Alors comment ais-je rencontré celle qui hante toutes mes nuits? Tout simplement parce que je trouvais encore le temps pour sortir avec des amis._

_Après plusieurs demandes de ma meilleure amie Ino, j'avais fini par accepter d'aller en boîte avec elle. Ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit que je fréquente souvent, car l'alcool et la danse ce n'ont jamais été mon fort. J'ai accepter seulement parce que les autres devaient venir aussi. Kiba, pas surprenant, Don Juan comme il est. Neji, c'est plutôt étonnant, jusqu'à ce qu'on sache que Tenten va y être et qu'il a un faible pour elle depuis quelques mois. Naruto, c'est totalement le genre d'endroit qu'il aime, parce qu'il y a de l'ambiance. Hinata, parce que Naruto y va et qu'il l'a probablement supplié. C'est normal dans un sens. Pourquoi sortirait-il sans sa copine? Shino, lui, y est DJ, alors… Sai, c'est seulement parce qu'Il cherche encore comment fonctionne l'être humain. Mais le pauvre à toujours vécu dans un camp militaire et maintenant, il en profite pour trouver des informations pour ses travaux de psychologie Voici donc ma belle te petite gang d'ami avec qui je sors ce soir-là. À la dernière minute, Ino m'annonce que Naruto à invité la sœur d'un ami. File qu'il considère comme sa propre sœur à ses dires. Vous devinez que c'est cette fille avec qui j'aimerais être en ce moment pendant que je vous parle. Son nom? Temari. Grande, blonde, intelligente, féministe, un caractère volcanique…et es jambes à faire damner un sain. Et comme je suis loin d'en être un, il est normal que j'ais succombé à ses charmes. Je vais vous raconter rapidement la soirée._

_Musique assourdissante, chaleur suffocante…et des lâcheurs d'amis. Tous sur la piste de danse à se trémousser. Et moi je reste sur mon banc, surveillant notre minuscule table, et comme je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, je me commande un verre. Puis un deuxième et un troisième, avant que Naruto arrive accompagné de la sœur de son ami. Pas saoul, mais pas non plus à jeun, je la dévore des yeux. Oui, dès le départ j'ai eu envie d'elle. Mais comprenez-moi. Elle portait une mini-jupe en jeans et une camisole au décolleté très plongeant. Finalement, je crois avoir oublié de mentionner ses courbes aguichantes. En y repensant, j'en bave d'envie. Comme tout le monde était sur la piste de danse, Naruto me la présenta et reparti rejoindre sa copine. Il disait l'avoir laissé trop longtemps entouré de mecs en chaleurs. Possessif. C'est ainsi qu'on a commencé à parler de tout et de rien, autour de divers breuvages. Et shooter. Elle adore boire des shooter de tequila. Moi déjà pas fan d'alcool mélange, vous imaginez plusieurs shooter d'alcool pure en ligne? Ce qui est bien, c'est que je me souviens de toute la soirée. Bien que je me sois réveillé avec le pire des maux de tête à vie. Et loin d'être seul dans mon lit. Sur le coup en me réveillant, il me manquait des bout, mais en la remarquant à mes côtés…tout m'est revenue en un éclair, et ce, très clairement. Notre nuit, ou plutôt fin de nuit, avait été très chaude et mouvementé. Rien que d'y penser j'en… Vous voulez des détails? Ce n'est pas trop mon truc de raconter mes aventures nocturnes… Puisque vous insistez, je vais vous raconter. Mais depuis le moment où Naruto nous avait abandonné._

- Il est pressé, fit remarquer Temari.

- Il est dépendant d'Hinata.

- Une petite brune hyper timide ?

- Oui, tu l'as connais ?

- Elle est dans mon cours de philosophie. Chaque fois que le professeur lui pose une question, elle devint toute rouge et se met à bégayer.

- Elle a toujours été comme ça et ça lui arrive encore avec Naruto.

- C'est critique.

- C'est ce qui a charmé Naruto.

La blonde ouvrit de grands yeux surpris à cette annonce. Naruto et Hinata étaient les totales opposé.

- J'aurais plutôt dit que c'était le physique qui l'avait attiré.

- Ce n'est pas son genre de s'arrêter à ce genre de détail. Il la trouve mignonne quand elle rougit et joue avec ses doigts.

Elle ne lui répondit rien, arrêta le serveur qui passait et commanda deux shooter de tequila. Lorsque le brun lui demanda pourquoi deux, elle lui répondit que le deuxième était pour faire passer le premier. Shikamaru resta sceptique, mais n'ajouta rien. Quand le serveur eut déposé ses deux shooter et qu'elle l'eut payé, elle les bu cul sec l'un après l'autre en fermant les yeux.

- Ça fait du bien, s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Tu bois quoi ?

-Vodka jus d'orange.

- Je suis étonnée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tous les mecs que je connais, boivent soit de la bière, soit de l'alcool pure.

- Je ne suis pas fort sur l'alcool.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ?

- Pour faire plaisir à ma meilleure amie, soupira-t-il, qui n'a aucun remord à me laisser seul pour aller danser. Moi ce qui m'étonne, ajouta-t-il après un moment, c'est que tu ne sois pas déjà sur la piste de danse.

- Je ne suis pas encore assez « réchauffée » pour aller me déhancher. Trois ou quatre shooter de plus et je devrais être correct. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Où ?

- Nul part. Est-ce que tu prends des shooter avec moi ?

- Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas l'alcool pure.

- Après le premier tu ne sentiras plus rien.

- Et je ne me souviendrai de rien.

- Pas nécessairement.

C'est comme ça qu'il prit…huit shooter avec Temari et qu'ils finirent sur la piste de danse à flirter. Limite s'envoyer en l'air devant tout le monde. Les caresses étaient nombreuses et leur bouches finirent par fusionner. Qui proposa de renter ? Shikamaru ? Et non. Ce fut Temari qui lui proposa d'aller finir la nuit dans un endroit plus confortable et intime.

Ils avaient réussit par dieu seul sait quel moyen pour retourner à l'appartement de Shikamaru. Et il fut bien heureux que son meilleur ami et colocataire soit retourné chez ses parents pour la fin de semaine. Il avait à peine refermé la porte, que Temari le plaquait contre celle-ci pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Ce qui excita encore plus le brun. Si c'était possible de l'être plus. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps pour lui retirer sa camisole et lui dévorer le cou. Celle-ci commençait déjà à gémir sous le plaisir et elle tira sur le gilet du jeune homme pour le lui retirer. Ce dernier inversa leur position pour la plaquer contre le mur et venir enflammer le ventre de la blonde avec des baisés torrides. Elle attrapa la tête de Shikamaru en gémissant de plus en plus fort. Il lui enleva tranquillement sa jupe, tout en se délectant des grognement impatient de sa compagne. Lorsqu'il se remit à sa hauteur, elle le poussa et il recula jusqu'à buter contre la table. Temari en profita pour lui rendre sa torture sexuelle qui lui avait donné, et parsema son torse et ses abdominaux de caresses sensuelles. Puis les fit descendre encore plus bas pour les faire pénétrer dans le pantalon du brun. Elle caressa le membre dur de Shikamaru avec lenteur, tout en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille. Bien qu'il essayait de contenir son excitation, des grognements suggestifs sortirent de sa bouche. La limite de sa patience atteinte, le jeune homme attrapa la blonde par les fesses et lui fit prendre sa place en la déposant sur la table. Elle fit tomber son pantalon, rapidement suivi du boxer, puis enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il dégrafa l'attache de son soutien-gorge et put enfin goûter à ses seins. Il commença par les lui suçoter, puis se mit à lui mordre doucement les mamelon. Chose qui la fit s'accrocher encore plus à lui. Après un moment d'échanges suggestifs, Shikamaru la souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre. C'était terminé des préliminaires, il avait atrocement envie de passer aux choses sérieuses. À peine l'avait-il allonger sur le matelas, qu'il lui retirait sa culotte et sortait un préservatif de sa table de chevet. Il eut du fil à retord pour l'enfiler, puisque Temari n'arrêtait pas de le caresser, l'embrasser et de se déhancher sous lui. Déhanchement qui faisait caresser leur deux sexes, l'un droit et dur, l'autre chaud et humide.

- Putain, laisses-moi une chance de l'enfiler, se plaignit Shikamaru.

- Tu n'avais qu'à le demander, lui dit-elle langoureusement.

D'un cou de bassin, elle le fit basculer sous elle, prit le préservatif de ses mains et le lui enfila de la manière la plus énervante. Lentement ! À peine avait-elle terminé, qu'il l'attrapait par les hanches et se redressait en position assise. Il la fit s'asseoir sur son membre un peu brutalement, mais le cri qu'elle poussa devant cette violente pénétration, était un cri à la limite de l'orgasme. Shikamaru devina que la douleur lui provoquait un certain plaisir et il l'utilisa à profusion. Il découvrit une vraie tigresse au lit. Lorsqu'elle était tannée d'une position, elle lui en suggérait une autre, ou bien prenait la position d'elle-même. Il se sentait très près de l'extase, lorsqu'elle se mit à lui griffer le dos avec ses ongles. Il lui attrapa donc les poignets pour la maintenir fermement contre le lit pour continuer de la dominer, mais Temari était plutôt souple. Elle réussit encore à leur faire échanger de place et elle se redressa pour se retrouver à genoux sur lui. Le brun profitait du spectacle que la blonde lui offrait en se caressant le cou sensuellement et en se déhanchant comme une démone sur son sexe près à exploser. Elle dut le deviner, car soudainement, il ressenti une pression autour de celui-ci et il ne put s'empêcher de jouir dans un grognement de pure satisfaction. Elle mit très peu de temps après lui, avant de pousser un soupir de bonheur, réussissant à retenir son cri d'orgasme à la dernière seconde. Les frissons calmés, elle se laissa tomber sur Shikamaru, complètement essoufflée. Tous deux avaient de la difficulté à reprendre leur souffle. Elle fini tout de même par se glisser au côté du brun et ce dernier put jeter le préservatif. Aucun des deux ne parla, ça aurait gâché le moment. Ils finirent tous deux par s'endormir en cuillère.

Shikamaru se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Il avait l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur faisait des réparations dans son crânes. En plus, il ne se rappelait plus de comment il était revenu à son appartement. Ce fut seulement en sentant remuer à sa gauche, que des brides lui revinrent. Du moins, les premières. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de l'accompagner dans sa folie des shooter ? Elle avait joué avec son orgueil de mâle. Mais ça restait encore flou après le septième shooter. Ils en avaient chacun commandé un huitième…puis le trou noir. Il fini par ouvrir les yeux et regarder la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Temari. Comme dans un flash, la piste de danse après le dernier shooter, sa proposition de partir continuer la nuit ailleurs. Il se souvint avec une hallucinante netteté de leur débauche de la porte à la table, puis dans son lit. Il ne s'était jamais envoyé en l'air avec autant d'énergie et de passion. Elle lui avait fait un effet monstre. Shikamaru la regarda bouger dans son sommeil, lui caressant le dos et les hanches, sans nécessairement vouloir la réveiller. La démone sexuelle avait laissé place à une douce déesse. Déposant un baisé sur son épaule, il se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Avant d'entrer dans la douche, il laissa la porte entre-ouverte. On ne sais jamais. Il était en train de rincer le savon qui le recouvrait, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit un peu plus, puis il entendit le rideau bouger. Elle se glissa dans son dos en lui passant les mains sur le dos, dans un semblant de massage. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien-être. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ramener des filles à l'appartement et encore moins de partager une douche avec elles, mais il ne trouva pas cela désagréable. Au contraire. En se retournant, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'appuya contre le mur. Il déposa quelques baisés dans son cou, tout en se frottant un peu contre elle.

- Prends-moi, lui supplia-t-elle en gémissant.

Et il ne se fit pas prier. Il la retourna pour qu'elle soit dos à lui et elle courba le dos pour facilité la pénétration. Comparé à la veille, ce fut plutôt rapide, mais tout aussi excitant. Sentir l'eau chaude couler sur eux aidait grandement à faire monter leur température et leur plaisir. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint l'extase, Shikamaru laissa la douche à Temari et il sorti de la pièce une serviette autour de la taille. La blonde ne mit pas long pour sortir à son tour, enroulé dans une serviette qui, couvrait à peine ses seins et ses fesses. Elle prit place à la table et attendit que le brun dépose se qu'il avait préparé pour eux. Deux œufs avec deux toasts. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, mais ce silence ne l'était que verbalement. Leurs yeux montraient encore un certain désir et Temari avait commencé à lui faire du pied sous la table. Il arrivait à Shikamaru de s'étouffer, lorsque le pied de la blonde montait un peu trop haut. Pas besoin de vous dire que les serviettes tombèrent dès la fin du déjeuner et que cette fois-ci, ce fut le divan qui fut témoin de leurs ébats enflammés. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils se rhabillèrent et discutèrent un peu de tout, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Temari ne sonne. Elle fouilla dans son sac et répondit.

- Oui ?... Oh Gaara… Où je suis ? Bah…dans un appartement… À qui ? À une amie de Naruto.

Shikamaru la regarda parler et essayer de dire à son frère, probablement, qu'elle avait été sage. Mais il avait l'air de poser des questions très précises et elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Décidant de l'aider, le brun se leva en silence et alla chercher une feuille et un crayon. Il y inscrit quelques mots et le montra à la blonde.

- Oui, l'une des amies de Naruto, Tenten, à bien voulu me garder pour le reste de la nuit… Ben oui, à l'heure où on est sorti du bar, on peu dire le « reste » de la nuit… Oui moi aussi je t'aime frérot… Oui j'arrive.

Elle raccrocha, embrassa Shikamaru une dernière fois et s'excusa avant de partir.

_Je ne la revit pas, seul à seul, pendant un moment. Nos cours n'étant jamais coordonnés, je la voyais parfois entre deux cours pendant cinq ou dix minutes. C'est à ce moment-là, que je me rendis compte que je l'avais dans la peau. Même la cigarette n'arrivait plus à me donner le bien-être que j'avais avant de rencontrer Temari. Choji fini par me faire remarquer que je fumais de moins en moins, ce qui me surprit moi-même. Qui est Choji ? Mon meilleur ami et colocataire. Il a fini par me poser quelques questions, que je réussis à dévier sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Je n'avais pas deux cent QI pour rien. Ça me sauvait souvent. Moi vantard ? Oui, peut-être un peu. C'était la fin de session d'hiver, donc le début des vacances d'été, lorsqu'on se revit vraiment. Toute la gang dans un bar comme la dernière fois et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, on refit plus ou moins la même chose que la dernière fois. Prendre des shooter tout en discutant de n'importe quoi, sauf de notre aventure d'un soir. De toute façon, c'était inutile, puisque depuis quelques minutes, elle me faisait du pied sous la table._

Les deux adultes discutaient de philosophie en enchaînant les shooter de tequila, pendant que la blonde faisait remonter son pied le long de la jambe du brun. Leur yeux étaient luisant d'excitation. Regardant un peu autour d'eux, Shikamaru essaya de voir si tous leurs amis étaient occupés et fit un petit signe de la tête à la blonde. Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se leva pour prendre la direction des toilettes. Le jeune homme lui laissa un moment d'avance, puis emprunta le même chemin qu'elle avec empressement. Il frappa deux coups à la porte et se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un l'observait. Il fut brusquement tiré vers l'intérieur et se retrouva rapidement enfermé dans une cabine avec une Temari complètement excitée. À peine avait-il déposé les yeux sur la blonde, que celle-ci l'embrassait sauvagement. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient sous la douche. Shikamaru plaqua la jeune femme face au mur et commença à lui donner des caresses. Il passa ses mains sous son gilet et les fit remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine pour les masser. Puis il vint lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille de façon sensuelle, ce qui la fit frissonner. Mais elle réussit quant même à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir. Elle commençait à sentir l'érection de son amant contre ses fesses et pour l'inciter à prendre plus rapidement, elle exerça une certaine pression, et un léger déhanchement, sur la bosse qu'elle sentait. Ce geste le fit grogner de plaisir dans le creux de l'oreille de la blonde, ce qu'elle trouva sexy, et il se décida enfin à descendre leur deux pantalon. Lorsque leurs pantalons et sous-vêtements furent à leurs chevilles, il la pénétra avec force. La décharge de plaisir fut tel, que la blonde se plaqua une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler. Est-ce que c'était la position, ou bien le lieu qui l'excitait autant ? Elle ne saurait le dire, tout comme Shikamaru, qui bougeait en elle avec des mouvements rapides et puissants. Ils furent rapidement proche de l'orgasme et c'est toujours la main contre sa bouche pour Temari, et la tête de le creux de l'épaule de sa partenaire pour Shikamaru, que tous les deux atteignirent l'extase. Donnant un dernier coup de bassin, Shikamaru soupira de satisfaction. Ça faisait près de deux mois qu'ils l'avaient fait et que lui était en total manque. La blonde fut soudainement prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable et le jeune homme préféra se retirer d'elle pour lui demander ce qui la faisait rire. Celle-ci ce retourna pour être face à lui et elle se caressa les lèvres du bout des doigts sensuellement en le regardant.

- J'ai jamais eu un orgasme aussi puissant, lui confia-t-elle haletante. C'est à peine si mes jambes arrivent à me soutenir.

Le brun la regarda en levant un sourcil curieux. Alors il était son meilleur partenaire ?

- Et moi, commença-t-il dans un souffle, jamais une fille ne m'a fait l'effet que tu me fais.

Les deux se sourire d'un air aguicheur et la blonde lui attrapa la nuque pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de ses caresses. Elle aussi était complètement accro à lui.


End file.
